Buffer Up and Share
Buffer Up and Share, also known as Sharing, is the first song from the ninth season about sharing and helping out. Lyrics :Everything we share :We care for one another :We're a team :We like to help each other :We all know :We puff along together :Everything just works out fine :Everything we share :We care for one another :And that's why :We try to help each other :We all know :We puff along together :Everything just works out fine :Buffer up and share :(We can do it! We can do it!) :Buffer up and share :(We can do it! We can do it!) :Buffer up and share :(We can do it! We can do it!) :Buffer up and share :(We can do it! We can do it!) :Everything we share :We care for one another :We're a team :We like to help each other :We all know :We puff along together :Everything just works out fine :Everything we share :We care for one another :And that's why :We try to help each other :We all know :We puff along together :Everything just works out fine :Everything we share :We care for one another :We're a team :We like to help each other :We all know :We puff along together :Everything just works out fine :Everything just works out fine Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Arthur * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Elizabeth Episodes * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Spic and Span * Thomas and the Circus * As Good as Gordon * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * Calling All Engines! * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * The Magic Lamp * Emily Knows Best * Duncan and the Old Mine * Thomas and the Golden Eagle Learning Segments * Helping One Another Deleted and Extended scenes * Thomas and the Golden Eagle - Thomas buffers up behind Percy after delivering Percy's milk tankers. * Rheneas and the Dinosaur - Skarloey and Rheneas cross the viaduct with the dinosaur skeleton. * The Magic Lamp - Extended shot of Skarloey, Duncan, Rheneas, and Peter Sam returning to the Transfer Yards with Rusty seen. * Henry and the Wishing Tree - An extended shot of Thomas and Percy puffing by each other. * Unknown: ** Rheneas and Peter Sam crossing the bridge Goofs * On the Together on the Tracks DVD the song is called 'Togetherness'. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS/US * Come Ride the Rails/Together on the Tracks UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) JAP * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song Gallery File:BufferUpandShareJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasAndTheCircus85.png|Thomas File:ThomasAndTheCircus86.png|Percy File:RespectforGordon1.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur4.png File:RheneasandPeterSamcrossingthebridge.jpeg File:DuncanAndTheOldMine69.png|Rusty File:SpicAndSpan36.png File:SpicAndSpan37.png File:SpicAndSpan39.png File:YouCanDoItToby61.png|Gordon File:YouCanDoItToby62.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle41.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle42.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle10.jpg File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle11.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon11.png File:AsGoodasGordon12.png|Emily File:Fish(Season8)12.png File:Fish(Season8)14.png Fish(Season8)16.png|(Short Version) Fish(Season8)17.png|(Short Version) File:RheneasandtheDinosaur70.png File:AsGoodasGordon74.png File:AsGoodasGordon21.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree1.png File:EmilyKnowsBest29.png File:EmilyKnowsBest32.png File:EmilyKnowsBest30.png File:EmilyKnowsBest38.png File:EmilyKnowsBest39.png File:EmilyKnowsBest40.png File:EmilyKnowsBest43.png File:EmilyKnowsBest46.png File:EmilyKnowsBest47.png File:EmilyKnowsBest48.png File:YouCanDoItToby24.png File:YouCanDoItToby27.png File:YouCanDoItToby29.png File:YouCanDoItToby30.png File:YouCanDoItToby31.png File:Emily'sAdventure63.png File:Emily'sAdventure64.png File:Busy19.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur69.png File:TheMagicLamp17.jpg File:TheMagicLamp18.png File:CallingAllEngines!53.png Music Video File:Buffer Up and Share - Music Video File:Buffer Up and Share - Abridged Music Video Category:Songs